Right Here, Right Now
by dumbhumanlikeme
Summary: The New Directions spend their last summer together at Blaine's lake house in Michigan. Klaine centric. short and fluffy. oneshot. might be expanded. R&R please


**Hi! This is a real short oneshot I wrote for someone and decided I'd post it on here. **

**If you are reading WDYSTTC, I know, I haven't updated in forever! I have horrible writer's block and am struggling with this chapter; I promise to try and get it up soon. **

**So here's this. Short and fluffy. **

**Drop me a review and let me know if you want me to expand on it, I might make this a short chaptered fic if people are interested. Thanks, hope you enjoy (:**

~.~.~.~

"Kurt! C'mon!" Blaine yelled as he spotted Kurt through the window of the lake house. Blaine's parents owned the modest home in Michigan, on the beach of a secluded lake. Blaine had invited the New Directions to celebrate some of their last moments together as half the group had just graduated.  
The June air was hot, causing most of the group to indulge in the cool water of the vast lake. Blaine laughed, startled, and someone jumped on his back, successfully dunking him in the water. He surfaced, turning around to see Santana perched on his back, grinning evilly at him.

"Porcelain! Don't be such a wuss! Get your ass out here!" She shouted at Kurt who shook his head, grinning at his friends antics.

"And risk getting skin cancer? No thanks!" He yelled back, and turned to Mercedes who was perched on the couch. The two of them had spent the day inside, bonding and watching MTV marathons, reading Vogue.

"Wanna help me make lunch?" He asked, grabbing the bread off the counter and sauntering over to the fridge and grabbing the necessary ingredients for sandwiches.

"Sure!" Mercedes jumped up and helped him organize the supplies. The kitchen had a large window from which they could see everyone out in the lake. Santana and Brittany were wrestling and giggling, sharing occasional kisses while Finn had thrown a screaming Rachel over his shoulder and carrying her around the shallow water. The rest had started a boys vs. girls football game in the water and Blaine was running awkwardly through the water, laughing when Tina tackled him, throwing them both under water. Kurt laughed as his boyfriend sprung up from lake, shaking his wet curls like a dog, spraying everyone within five feet.

"It's too bad Artie didn't come," Mercedes stated as she spread mustard across the pieces of bread.

"Yeah, I can understand why he didn't though. I wouldn't have come if not for the prospect of staying with Blaine for a week in a place where he's shirtless a majority of the time," he said, winking at his best friend, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Why wouldn't you have come?!" She asked as a particularly loud shriek sounded from outside.

"Um, the sun! Have you seen my skin?! Kurt Hummel does not do sun!" He sniffed, showing his diva side.

"Oh come on, princess, lets go deliver lunch to the peasants," she said pompously, holding out her arm. Kurt linked them and opened the door.

"FOOD!" Sam shouted and came thundering from the water, the rest following after him, laughing and shoving each other. Blaine and Santana were in the back of the group, heads together and laughing quietly.

"Hey babe!" Blaine said, grabbing a sandwich, his eyes glinting. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips before pulling away and grinning widely. Kurt couldn't help but smile in response. He loved when Blaine was carefree and happy like this, it made him look so gorgeous. Mercedes ran to out the tray back inside and came back out, sitting next to Sam with a shy site on her face. Kurt grinned, he knew they still had feelings for each other. Blaine finished eating quickly and winked at Santana who nodded.

Blaine walked around to hug Kurt from behind, hands closing around his wrists and holding them to Kurt's chest sweetly. Kurt leaned into the embrace and turned his head to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you, even if you don't love me back after this," Blaine said. Kurt opened his mouth to reply to the confusing statement but yelped when someone grabbed his ankles and he was falling. Blaine's grip on his wrists kept him from hitting the ground. He was suddenly squinting against the sun, spotting Blaine's and Santana's mischievous smirks above him.

"You wouldn't dare," he gasped, catching on to what was happening.

"Oh, we would," Santana grinned and they began moving towards the small dock. Kurt squirmed uselessly and suddenly they were right at the edge of the dock.

"1..." Blaine started, swinging his boyfriend from side to side playfully.

"Don't!" Kurt screeched and cringed away from the water.

"2..." Santana continued, her grin plastered across her face.

"It's not funny! Stop!" Kurt begged loudly, as the group laughed at him from their place on the grass.

"3!" Both yelled loudly and tossed Kurt into the lake. He fell through the water and quickly shot up, his now wet V-neck clinging awkwardly to his skin. He shivered and wiped his eyes to see Blaine and Santana laughing loudly from where they stood at the edge of the dock.

"Anderson! You are so not getting any tonight!" Kurt yelled, moved his hair from where it was now plastered to his forehead.  
A chorus of "Oooo!"s sounded from the grass and Santana said  
"Wanky!"

Blaine jumped in the water and swam over to his boyfriend, who stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"You don't mean that," Blaine said, his voice dropping so only they could hear.

"Oh, don't I?" Kurt scoffed playfully, raising an eyebrow. He swam over and hoisted himself on to the dock. Blaine tried not to let his eyes linger on how his muscles strained against the wet fabric. He sat on the edge, his legs hanging into the water. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it to the side. Blaine's eyes went wide. Sure, he had seen Kurt shirtless plenty of times, but it still never failed to leave him speechless. The flat plains of Kurt's chest were covered in a thin splay of light colored hair, the contours of his chest and stomach toned the perfect amount.

"See something you like?" Kurt called to his boyfriend, grinning at his obvious staring. He jumped back in the water. He was already wet and had applied generous amounts of sunscreen earlier, what harm could a little time in the sun do?

Swimming over to his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine whispered, his eyes full of love.

"Hey yourself," Kurt replied, grinning. He moved from the embrace and splashed water all over his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, rubbing the water from his now stinging eyes.

"That's what you get!" Kurt responded, and giggled loudly when his boyfriend swam up and grabbed his around the waist. He lifted him effortlessly and threw Kurt over his shoulder so his legs were now kicking in front of Blaine's face. The shorter boy carried his boyfriend around as the rest of the group finished eating and made their way back inside the water. Breaking off into groups, everyone messed around in the water, splashing and screaming for hours under the hot sun. The group had never been happier.

~.~.~.~

The group sat around a fire, marshmallows in hand. They had never been one for cliches, but this tradition was a must. Puck and Blaine had guitars in their laps, strumming together as everyone talked around the circle. Kurt and Blaine sat together, their thighs and shoulders pressed against together tightly. Blaine leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. The fire illuminated the blush covering Kurt's cheeks as he gazed lovingly at Blaine. He took the marshmallow in his hand and held it up to Blaine's mouth since his hands were busy with his guitar, Kurt giggled as he took it into his mouth and chewed it, purposely puffing out his cheeks.

"I love you," Kurt said softly, smiling at his adorable boyfriend.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. Both leaned forward and kissed each other chastely, but it was full of promise of events to come later that night.

"Let's start this jam session!" Puck called out and they began to sing into the night

~.~.~.~

After hours on end of singing, eating, and playful banter, it was nearing midnight. Everyone wordlessly decided to start heading to their rooms to turn in for the night.

"You coming?" Mercedes asked Kurt as she stood up, grabbing the blanket that had been sprawled across her lap. He and Blaine exchanged a look, shaking his head, he answered

"No, I think we're going to stay out here for a bit,"

"Alright, have fun boys," she winked and went into the house. Soon, everyone was inside, lights gradually flicking off until only the light in the kitchen remained lit.

"Want to go for a swim?" Blaine asked, his voice soft.

"I'd love to," Kurt replied, standing up and grabbing his boyfriend's hand. They walk together to the start of the lake. They released hands as they removed their shirts and after an unspoken agreement, they unbuttoned their shorts and pulled them down until they were both bare, bodies illuminated only by the full moon. Silently, they clasped hands and waded into the water until they were waist deep. Kurt shivered from the cool temperature of the water against his skin.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered, staring at Kurt's illuminated profile, his pale skin seemingly glowing from the moonlight.

"I love you," Kurt replied simply and reached out the cup his boyfriend's cheek. Their lips met passionately, slotting together perfectly. Blaine snuck his hands around Kurt's waist, holding him and bringing him closer.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered into their kiss. Their lips met over and over again, until Kurt slowly ran his tongue along the lip slotted between his. The shorter boy moaned softly and opened his mouth, allowing Kurt access to search and explore his mouth with his tongue.

Kurt moved one hand back until it was entwined in Blaine's curls, the other wrapping around the base of his neck. They moved closer until their bodies were flushed together. Their lips continued moving together, desperate and passionate, while their hands explored.

Kurt would be moving to New York come fall, but for right now, in the moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
